


untitled project no. 1

by em_the_gem



Series: untitled malec drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Soft Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: for those of you who feel personally victimized byA simple Wednesday, here's a soft scenario for you





	untitled project no. 1

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who feel personally victimized by [A simple Wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421089), here's a soft scenario for you

When he woke the sun was just beginning to rise above the Manhattan skyline, casting hues of deep orange and pale red in through the thin curtains, coloring the bedroom golden. He wasn’t sure what had woken him but here he was, cheek against cream colored silk and nose against another. Legs intertwined and hands inches apart he wondered if they’d fallen asleep wrapped in each other or if they’d each inched closer to the other in their sleep. He felt puffs of hot air as the other breathed slowly and sensed how little snores vibrated through his body with each intake of breath the other took.

Alec had let his hair grow out a little bit and the way he’d styled it recently reminded Magnus of when they’d first met. Un-styled it fell over his forehead, reaching his eyebrows looking soft in the morning light. His blinking eyes leveled with Alec’s closed ones, thick eyelashes falling on his cheeks. He saw how there was a flicker of movement behind the eyelids, hoping it was a good dream that disturbed his sleep.

As he observed Alec in his sleep he was filled with a warm feeling starting in his chest, spreading through his arms and legs and traveling all the way to his toes and fingertips. His mind wandered to the years they’d spent together and how the memories they’d made were preserved in photographs spread through their loft. He thought of the difficult times where they’d been apart for weeks at a time because of work, yet it was the happier times where they’d get to wake up to the other making breakfast or the times where they’d simply ignore their respective responsibilities and stay in bed because they could.

He thought of their promises to each other, promises of trust, acceptance, safety, love and eternity. He thought of how they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle as they lay there in the bed. He thought of how Alec’s eyes always filled him with safety and warmth, and how his hands felt running through his hair and down his back, and how his lips always felt right whenever they would wander over his body until they settled on his lips in a full embrace of everything that is him.

Lost in thought he didn’t notice how bright hazel eyes stared back at him, a soft and sleepy expression in them as they searched for something. Magnus saw how the tip of his tongue darted out to wet his dry lips, and he reacted instinctively. Reaching his hand up to run through Alec’s sleep tousled hair until it settled in the nape of his neck, he pulled Alec the few missing inches closer and kissed him full on the mouth, letting the sounds of their mouths filling the quiet bedroom.

And that’s when he knew what had woken him in the first place; the aching love he felt for Alec that penetrated even the deepest of sleeps, and he found that he didn’t mind at all being woken by that feeling for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
